five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's:Fright Within
Freddy Fazbear's:Fright Within is a FNAF fangame developed by Clickbait Games, and released for Windows and Mac on 26 September 2016. Title Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaq8lp8q-Sg Mechanics Cameras Used to check on the animatronics.Have a limited power level.Once the power level reaches 0%, you need to use the charger. Charger Used to restore the power level to the cameras.Appears as a simple red button that shows when the cameras are out of power. Circuit Breaker Sometimes, the animatronics will lurk right outside the office.If that happens, you need to run down the East Corridor and shut down the power with the circuit breaker.All your functions will be unavailable, but you will be safe. Hiding Spots If the Circuit Breaker is blocked off by an animatronic, you have the choice of 3 hiding spots, which are:Under the desk, Staff Lockers and Repairs Room.The choice is simple.If an animatronic stands in front of the door leading to the circuit breaker, a menu will appear saying "Which Hiding Spot Will You Choose?Desk, Lockers or Repairs Room?".Depending on which one you pick, the night guard will go to that hiding spot and activate hiding mode. Smartphone(Hiding Mode only) The smartphone replaces the cameras when you're in hiding mode.The same mechanics apply for the smartphone.If your batteries reach 0%, you need to charge up the phone with the Pocket Charger. Pocket Charger(Hiding Mode only) The Pocket Charger replaces the charger in hiding mode.It activates automatically if your smartphone batteries run out. Locations Office(marked as Security on the camera map) The office is a simple room with an iron desk and two doorframes on the iron walls.A grey button just below the desk shuts the doors. East Corridor(CAM 01) This camera is placed directly above the right doorframe.Since the cameras are black and white, all you can see are grey walls that are actually pale red, and a black and white checkerboard floor.Frightening Freddy sometimes appears on this camera, staring at the Circuit Breaker room door. West Corridor(CAM 02) This camera is positioned in the same place as the East Corridor camera, with the camera view being the same.Frightening Chica appears in this location, staring at the camera. Circuit Breaker(CAM 03) This camera is placed directly above the circuit breaker room's door.A huge grey machine(actually silver)stands in the corner.If you're in the room and check the cameras, the screen will be shrouded in static and the words "SORRY!GUARD CURRENTLY IN ROOM"will be written in green. Animatronics Frightening Freddy Frightening Freddy is the main antagonist of the game.He begins moving at 2 AM on the first night.Frightening Freddy looks like Nightmare Freddy, but more sleek and smooth.His eyes also glow white. Frightening Bonnie Frightening Bonnie is also one of the main antagonists in this game.He begins moving at 2 AM on Night 2.He looks like Nightmare Bonnie, but sleek, smooth and missing his bottom jaw. Frightening Chica Frightening Chica moves at 1 AM on Night 1 and immediately goes straight outside your office.She looks like Nightmare Chica, but she's sleek, smooth and is missing a beak. Jumpscares Frightening Freddy Runs to you and bites your head off. Frightening Bonnie Runs to you, rears back and punches you in the face.You hit the ground with a clunk and crack your skull. Frightening Chica Runs to you, scratches at your face and then bites it off. Game Over screen If you die to any animatronic, the screen will fade to black, the words "GAME OVER" will shake onto the screen in red colouring, then blood will pour down the screen before everything fades away. End of game If you complete the game, a minigame will activate.In the minigame, you have to explore the entire location until you reach the circuit breaker.Clicking on it will activate a cutscene. Cutscene The night guard reaches for the switch of the circuit breaker, before he hears a loud thumping noise.He turns around and sees Frightening Freddy, who will punch him in the face and make him blast against the wall.You then go to the point of view of Frightening Freddy, who flips the switch and walks away. After the cutscene, a "THE END" screen will show, containing the heads of all the Frightening animatronics on a black screen.Brightening it up will reveal the night guard's head. Soundtrack Jumpscare noise:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Mb6w4q_Gb0 Category:Games